


The next big prophecy

by The_ULTIMATIV_Shipper



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ULTIMATIV_Shipper/pseuds/The_ULTIMATIV_Shipper
Summary: The seven plus the childs of Death and WarMust search the Titans old Weapon away farThree tests they have to passBefore the sand reaches the bottom of the glassFour will find loveTwo will break upTwo will build a friendships wreathAnd one will find redemption in the claws of deathThey can fight as hard as they wantBut Only with a god's help, they will triumphantReyna is not doing well. The war against Gaia has just ended and she has to go on an quest that could cause her to die and on which the fate of the world once again depends. And because that's not enough, Thalia Grace, of all people, has to accompany her.———————————————————————————————————Attention! This story is riddled with self-harm, depression, potty love, and other crap. English is not my first language, so forgive me for mistakes. And I forgot the gayness, attention for the gayness pls, I don‘t want any homophobic comments!Don‘t like it, don‘t read it!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace & Thalia Grace, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Piper McLean & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano & Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. The silver knife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDaughterOfHades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaughterOfHades/gifts).



> Ok so, I took this Story from an author who didn’t wanted to finish it or go on with it. This author only wrote the first chapter, but I liked it so I will take this and I‘ve already changed some things. I hope you like it, there will be a lot of stuff.  
> And English is not my first language, so pls, don‘t hate me when I made mistakes!
> 
> By the way, I made everyone a little younger, here's a list:  
> Reyna: 16  
> Thalia: almost 16  
> Percy: 16  
> Annabeth:16  
> Jason: 17  
> Piper: almost 17  
> Leo: 16 1/2  
> Frank: 16 1/2  
> Hazel: almost 16  
> Nico: almost 16
> 
> I wanted them all to be about the same age and Jason even older than all of them if he was to be the group's dad.

P.o.V. Reyna

Reyna looked out the window of her room in the main building. Since her assignment ended and she had brought the statue to Camp Half-Blood, Reyna had eaten and slept less and less. She had old memories of her father, her childhood, everything. Years of effort to bury any negative aspects of her past; destroyed.  
The camps had won, but Reyna had lost. She blew a strand of her hair from her face and looked one last time at the shining, silver moon in the sky, then she pulled the curtain over the window.  
You murdered him. Your father.   
Hylla hates you. Everyone hates you.  
What is it worth that you lost your best friends? Jason who now has Piper and is too Greek? Your Pegasus, whom you killed, like your father and so many others?  
Venus was right, nobody ever wants to love you. Why should someone love you too? Look at yourself, everything you are is a lie. You manipulate people with your power, make you appear stronger. The only reason you became a praetor in the first place.  
Nobody loves you. Nobody. No way. Forever.  
As soon as the light of the moon was dimmed, the voices came again. Most of the time Reyna could keep them under her control, but since she'd been in her hometown with Nico and Hedge the voices had gotten louder.  
And they were right. Reyna wasn't a good demigod. She was all that the voices said. The voices were always right.  
Pain. You only cause pain. You should die. Pain. Pain.  
Reyna bit her lip, tried briefly to fight the urge, then gave in. She deserved the pain. And then the voices became quieter.  
Reyna stepped to the table on which her armor and weapons lay neatly, along with the small bag that always hung on her armor belt. Reyna took the bag and reached inside. She had had the silver knife for a very long time, more than ten years. Back on the pirate ship, she had stolen it and it had become her best friend. Blackbeard found out she had it at some point and punished her, like every time one of the slaves on the ship did something wrong. Then he had learned what she was using it for when he examined the new whip wounds in her back and discovered the knife scars. He'd been thrilled that he'd broken little six-year-old Reyna that far. Then he'd repeated the whipping, just like every time, simply because he loved the way Reyna writhed as blood spattered the floor of Blackbeard’s cabin and his whip dug into her flesh. She was allowed to keep the knife, the more pain the better. That decision of his had been his death, another on Reyna's list. Hylla had never known how exactly Blackbeard punished those who broke his rules, because the pirate captain had liked Hylla and never tortured her.  
After that, the knife had aided Reyna on her way to Camp Jupiter, the journey on which the voices had risen for the first time. The knife was there when she was attacked by the "werewolves" and almost killed. The knife was there when she got to Camp Jupiter and found out that Bellona was her mother, when everyone in the Legion had looked down on her with an expression on the face that said: Is that Bellona’s daughter? What a disappointment!  
The knife was there when Reyna made a mistake, when the centurion who was supposed to be praetor died and she was given the post instead, while the legionaries were still eying her strangely. During the time she had Jason, the knife hadn't been used very often and for a brief happy time the scars on Reyna's arms, legs and stomach had stopped increasing rapidly. Then Jason was gone. Reyna had already carried larger parts of the camp than he had before, but now she carried it all, along with the fact that he was gone. She felt guilty and the voices came back fast and strong, along with the knife.  
She rolled up the sleeve of her Camp Jupiter hoodie, then changed her mind and pushed the entire fabric up her torso. The knife came down and cut through the skin on her rib, which was already visibly covered with other scars. Over and over again the knife hissed through the air, cutting into Reyna's skin until the knife was stained with blood and the voices fell silent. Reyna dropped her hand as the smell of blood increased slightly. She looked down at her hand, which was also spattered with blood, then at her body, at her ribs. From time to time the cuts got deeper and longer. Reyna staggered to her window and opened it, letting the night air into her room. Then she stumbled into the small bathroom that belonged to her room. Reyna took off her hoodie and looked at herself in the mirror. The sight of her was disgusting. Scars covered her entire body, self-inflicted and others. Reyna's caramel-colored skin was a little lighter than usual and she could see circles under her eyes.  
Look at you. Look what you are. Nobody will ever like you. No way. Killer. Liar. Traitor. You deserve all of your scars and wounds. You should die.  
Reyna's clenched fist broke the mirror. Shards flew around, digging into Reyna's knuckles, her upper body and cuts in her face.  
She laughed. Then she got the bandages from a small suitcase in the corner of the bathroom and bandaged her wounds. Nobody would ask about her hand and face, the big battle had been just five hours ago.  
Then Reyna cleaned up the broken mirror, put on another pair of pants, and went to bed. The pain was good. He kept her awake until she passed out. No nightmares. Reyna stared at the ceiling of the room as she felt herself slowly faint. That was the only way. The only way to get some rest. By overexerting her body and draining its energy.  
Then she passed out.


	2. Work, work, work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna has a lot of work to do and people around her don't help her.   
> And Thalia Grace is annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, next chapter. I'm somehow too stupid to write italic and bold, if someone has an idea how to do this with a laptop, please tell me!

P.o.V. Reyna

Reyna woke up early in the morning, as she always did. She groaned. The pain in her face and the area around her ribs was there and it burned. OK then. Reyna rolled out of bed. She crashed to the floor and stayed there for a moment, letting the coldness of the floor grasp her body. Then Reyna got up and went into the bathroom. She changed the bandages, then got dressed. Jeans, her hoodie, sneakers. She decided not to put on her armor and only took her purple praetor cloak. She strapped her sword and the bag with the silver knife to her belt before leaving the room. The curfew was just over, so she wasn't attacked by fierce harpies as she made her way to the Legion camp. She had taken the room in the house out of courtesy, as had Frank.  
Reyna stepped out of the main house and out into the cold morning. Clouds of mist hung in the air. Reyna set off. She crossed the strawberry field and the entrance gate to the Roman camp. It was quiet. Reyna immediately went to her tent that was in the middle of the camp. She entered the room and looked around. Nothing special. The Praetor's tent was covered with red carpet and across from her was a desk behind which hung a flag of the Legion. There was a small jar of jelly beans on the table. Reyna smiled briefly. Then she sat down at the table and took out her papers. She had to bring the Legion back into shape. Octavian had spent almost all of the money, both dollars and drachmas. In addition, many legionaries had died yesterday, Reyna would have to write condolences. She sighed, then started to work. She could feel her head start to hurt after the first two hours, and her dyslexia was problematic too, as some of the things she read were neither in Latin nor in Greek. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she estimated it was about noon when the tarpaulin was thrown back and Frank entered the tent, followed by Jason and Hazel.  
“Oh, Reyna. You're here. ”Jason sounded somehow… ..not pleased.  
He hates you. Everyone does. Murderers. You should die. Pain.  
Reyna clenched a fist under the table, so much that her nails dug deep into her palm.  
"I'm working, Jason Grace." She looked away and went back to the documents.  
“Oh, all right, we didn't want to disturb you. I just wanted to get something. ”Frank hurried past her table and towards a corner of the tent where there were several boxes. Reyna would have liked to yell at him, tell him that he was also a praetor, that she didn't always have to do everything by herself.  
Selfish. You are so selfish, shame on you. Let him. He is an honorable Roman, unlike you. He deserves love. He is a hero. Not you.  
Frank pulled something out of one of the boxes, a small box. He hurried back to Hazel and Jason.  
"Sorry for bothering you. Don't let that stop you. ”With that they disappeared outside. Reyna grabbed the jelly bean jar and broke it in her hand.  
"Are you okay?" Reyna looked up, startled. Hazel was standing in the entrance of the tent again, a worried look on her face.  
"What is ..." Reyna cut her off quickly.  
"Fell to the ground." Reyna knew Hazel knew this was a lie, but she couldn't help it. Hazel mumbled something. Then she looked at Reyna.  
"Did you have breakfast yet?" No, Reyna wanted to scream.  
"What a question!" She said instead. Hazel didn't need to know that Reyna wasn't eating much anymore. Nobody needed to know.  
"Aha. Oh, the hunters of Artemis are there, by the way. Your lieutenant wants to talk to you. "  
"Why this?"  
"I don't know." With that, Hazel left the tent, leaving Reyna alone. Great. Now she had to repair war damage, raise money, and speak to Thalia Grace on the side. What came next An unexpected assignment where she would go out with Thalia, Nico and the Sieben + Trainer Hedge to save the world again, only to die in the end? She shook her head and turned back to her documents before realizing that she still had the broken glass in her lap. This was the second time in two days that Reyna broke something sharp.

Thalia burst into Reyna's tent three hours later.  
"I'll pay you home, Percy!" She shouted quite loudly and Reyna started up.  
"Lieutenant, I have to ask you very much."  
“Sorry Rey, Percy is Percy again. Shot me with water. "  
Reyna shook her head and looked at Thalia. The Slayer's eyes were as distractingly electric as ever, and a big grin graced her lips. For a moment, Reyna caught herself seeing herself, together with Thalia, kissing and Thalia telling her that everything would be fine.  
“What do you want, Thalia Grace? And call me Rey again and I swear you will regret it. ”Reyna actually liked the nickname. Of course she would never admit that, especially not to Thalia.  
"Sure, not an issue, Rey." Thalia ignored Reyna's annoyed expression. "I'm here because I want to discuss something."  
"And what? Make it short, I still have a lot to do. "  
"Ok, so ... why don't we clarify this over dinner?"

Reyna slapped the table with her hand. Her mood was in the basement. Everything was in the basement. Thalia Grace stood there as if she knew Reyna had a crush on Thalia. Thalia Grace deliberately distracted her from her work. Thalia Grace looked as good as the day they met.  
Great, now she thinks you're a freak. Killer. Who does not? Killer. She will never love you Killer. No way. Killer. She will hate you. Killer. Everyone hates you. Killer. Why are you trying Killer. She will never love you Killer. You destroy everything. Killer. You should die like everyone you've ever murdered. Killer. She will never love you Killer. Murderer, murderer, murderer!  
"Reyna!" A hand clapped Reyna's face and the Roman stumbled a few steps back. Thalia, shorter than Reyna, stood before her, staring at the praetor in concern.  
"Did you just hit me, Grace?" Reyna felt blood seep from the broken mirror wound on her face.  
"Oh god, I'm sorry! You were somehow absent and then I thought ... Let's see. ”And then Thalia's warm hand lay on Reyna's cheek and gently stroked the cut in Reyna's face. For a brief moment Reyna believed that everything could be fine, that Thalia was there to help her, that Thalia didn't hate her.  
Killer. She will never love you Killer. No way. Killer. She will never love you Killer. No way. Killer. She will never love you Killer. No way. Killer.  
Reyna pushed Thalia away and staggered back.  
"If you have nothing important to say, then leave my tent immediately. I have to work! ”Reyna saw how many emotions flickered over Thalia's face.  
“The Valdez boy is back. Leo. Thought you might want to know when he blew up your important camp. And Chiron wants you to come to dinner later, he wants to talk to you. ”Thalia hissed in Reyna's face before she turned on her heel and stormed to the exit of the tent. Then she turned around.  
“Jason told me about your prophecy. I thought that was nonsense, but maybe Aphrodite or Venus is right. Nobody will ever love you if you act like that. ”And with that Thalia left the tent.  
Reyna stumbled to the entrance and locked it. Then she went back to her desk.  
Freak. Killer. Traitor. Liar. Freak. Killer. Traitor. Liar. Freak. Killer. Traitor. Liar. Freak. Killer. Traitor. Liar. MONSTER!  
The knife was in her hand faster than she could think or see. Tears welled up in her eyes as Reyna pulled the knife over her forearm over and over again, making deep cuts and all the while the voices were in her head.  
Thalia Grace would never deign to love someone like Reyna.

P.o.V Thalia

She was sorry. As soon as she uttered the sentence, Thalia regretted what she had said. The Slayer had seen Reyna's pain. Thalia had hurt Reyna.  
The daughter of Zeus crossed the Roman camp and stepped out into the strawberry field. Then she went to the dining pavilion. Her friends were all sitting in front of it, at a table with this Leo in the middle. Jason, Percy, and Annabeth saw Thalia and waved. She stood by them.  
"And?" Annabeth asked before Thalia could say anything.  
"I think she's mad at me."  
"Oh."  
"Don't worry," interjected Jason. "Reyna can be difficult." Then Thalia's brother turned back to the MythoMagic game between Frank and Nico.  
Thalia took one last concerned look in the direction of the Roman camp.  
“Come on Thalia. You don't even know if she likes women. "  
"But I can try Annabeth."  
"Give her time."  
“I don't age. She has as much time as she needs to realize it. "  
With that Thalia turned her back on the Roman camp with Reyna and a very relaxing day with her friends began.


	3. Why does Jason think, that he is her dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is annoying like his sister and Rachel is announcing another end of the world. Yay.

P.o.V. Reyna

It was evening. Late night. If Reyna left the tent now, the harpies would attack. She had forgotten about dinner with Chiron. So she kept working until her head kept falling on the tabletop. Reyna startled when it happened the fifth time and rubbed her sore forehead. Then she wiped her eyes. The pain in her arm throbbed dully, but she ignored it. Reyna finished the last letter of condolence with a trembling hand. She put the pen aside, took the stationery and put it in an envelope. She sealed the letter and wrote the address on the front. Then Reyna put the letter neatly with the others and took the documents for the Legion's money. Reyna began reading about all of Octavian's dollar spending.  
Then she rolled her eyes and her head crashed on the table next to her arms as she fell asleep.

Reyna was awakened by one of her nightmares. She jumped up, lost her balance, and fell backwards from her chair. Lying on the floor, Reyna stared at the ceiling of the tent, breathing heavily and slowly calming down. She didn't know how long she lay there on the floor, but at some point Reyna sat up. She was trembling. Even the Camp Jupiter hoodie and her Praetor coat could not withstand the cold that spread around Reyna. Reyna could give people their strength. But she could spread her weakness too, and Reyna had to fight hard each time to keep the cold away. Reyna got up and patted off her cloak. Then she went to the entrance of her tent and looked out. The sun was shining. How long had she slept? The pain in her arm and ribs pulled her out of her trance and Reyna looked down at her sleeve. She could easily see the red of her blood that slowly oozed through her sleeve. All the bandages in the tent were used up, so Reyna decided to go to the main building and her room there. Reyna left the tent, still trembling. She was cold, but at least the negative effects of her powers were limited to her, not Reyna's environment. The Roman woman crossed the camp and nodded to Dakota, who was just emerging from his tent. Several legionaries were already awake and had started their work. Reyna left the camp and walked through the strawberry field to the main house. On her way she passed the dining pavilion, where Percy and Jason were sitting and eating breakfast with Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper.  
"Reyna!" Cursed. Hazel had noticed Reyna, who now turned to the other and inconspicuously held her arm so that the blood could not be seen.  
"What is it, Hazel?"  
"Why don't you sit down with us and eat something?" The others at the table also looked up now, Percy's face was smeared with blue sauce, Jason's mouth was full of bacon and Leo was only holding a bag with some snacks in his hand.  
"I have ..." Reyna was interrupted by Jason.  
“Don't say: I've already eaten, we know that's a lie. You left Chiron yesterday and didn't leave the tent. So you can't have eaten anything. "  
She wanted to answer something, but he kept talking.  
“And NO, jelly beans don't count! You should…"  
“Jason Grace. Stop acting like you are my father. You are no longer a praetor and therefore you have no right to speak to me like that. I slept until just now and I know very well that I have forgotten Chiron. I'll talk to him in a moment, but your behavior is intolerant. Just because you saved the world doesn't mean you can do what you want. " It was quieter, but Reyna's voice was sharp and cutting. Jason ducked a little in his seat.  
"What Jason means is that we wanted to ask if you would sit down with us and have something to eat with us?" Hazel tried to save the situation. Maybe Reyna would have accepted, but at that moment Thalia appeared and dropped onto the bench next to her brother.  
"No thanks, Hazel." With that, Reyna turned away and marched away, the cloak behind her blowing in the light breeze and more blood running from her arm.

She couldn't find Chiron, so Reyna went back to work after changing her bandages and cleaning the hoodie. In the evening Hazel entered Reyna's tent.  
"Hazel, what's up?"  
The other stammered something and sank under Reyna's gaze.  
"Uhm .. I should get you."  
"For what?" Reyna frowned. That sounded like more work.  
"Dinner." Hazel saw the look on Reyna's face and hurried to speak.  
"Chiron is here, he wants to talk to you."  
"Oh." Reyna sighed, then put the documents neatly aside in front of her and stood up. Hazel held the entrance to the tent for her, which Reyna found a bit stupid and uncomfortable. The two crossed the quiet camp together and made their way to the dining pavilion. There weren't very many demigods yet, but Chiron was already sitting behind his table and Hazel led Reyna to him before she walked away and sat down at a table with Nico.  
“Chiron. Sorry about yesterday. " The centaur nodded and stroked his beard.  
“Understandable, my dear. Camp affairs? " Reyna nodded.  
“Hmm, good. I also wanted to discuss something about the camp. To our two camps. "  
And then he started telling her about his plans. Reyna nodded and listened as the pavilion filled with demigods. Then Chiron broke off. All were there.  
“My dear demigods. It's good to see you all here. " The centaur stood up and everyone was listening. "I gave a speech yesterday, but I ask you to raise your glasses again in honor of the fallen!"  
Hands went up and everyone was quiet as they raised their glasses in the air.  
"And let's be happy that the great prophecy has ended!"  
This time everyone cheered. Reyna dropped her glass. Chiron looked at her and followed Reyna's startled gaze.  
Rachel Elizabeth Dare was walking towards them from the main house, shrouded in green mist. All demigods fell silent. Rachel stepped into the center of the room and Reyna felt as if the Oracle was staring straight at her. Then Rachel began to speak.

The seven plus the childs of Death and War  
Must search the Titans old Weapon away far  
Three tests they have to pass  
Before the sand reaches the bottom of the glass  
Four will find love  
Two will break up  
Two will build a friendships wreath  
And one will find redemption in the claws of death  
They can fight as hard as they want  
But Only with a god's help, they will triumphant

There was brief silence and Reyna allowed herself to look at everyone else. Jason sat aghast, his hands clasped with Pipers and Percy looked like he was about to cry.

The harp and the sword  
lie in the abandoned Fjord  
To get it back  
Find the philosopher's stone, but as potion rainbow-black  
The first ingredient, you will find in the desert  
As glorious as a queen  
In the land down under  
Where you will find pain like a storms thunder  
Mental Pain hurts the most  
And without the Daughter of Bellona, they are lost

Rachel fell over and was barely caught by one of her helpers. It was very quiet in the pavilion. Then Percy hit the table and jumped up.  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY DAD!" Annabeth took Percy's hand, but she looked pretty angry too. Jason's face had turned red and threads of lightning ran down his arms. Hazel almost started crying and Frank's face had partially changed so that he now had bear fur and teeth. Leo had gone up in flames and Piper's eyes glowed dangerously. Chiron cleared his throat.  
"Oh well. That came ... unexpectedly." He was interrupted by the campers.  
“Why are they allowed to go again ?!  
"What shoud that?"  
"Wasn't the world almost destroyed yesterday?"  
Everyone was talking at one another. Reyna stared at her plate. She had only made a joke yesterday about getting an assignment and now she was sitting here. There were only two known children of Bellona. Hylla. And Reyna herself.  
"BE QUIET!" The campers fell silent as Chiron raised his voice and shouted loudly. The centaur looked around and adjusted his vest. "That was unexpected .."  
"Unexpected? UNEXPECTED? THIS IS..."  
“PERCY JACKSON! SIT DOWN AGAIN! "  
Percy obeyed Chiron's orders and fell back on his bench, his face grimacing with anger. Chiron let his gaze wander and everyone who whispered fell silent.  
"So. The seven. You are Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel. I'm sure you would have liked to have had a break, but this seems important. Again. "  
The seven nodded, even if they still looked angry and annoyed.  
“Well, second point. The seven plus the childs of Death and War. This is.."  
"Me." Nico di Angelo stood up. "This is me. Otherwise we don't know any children of death, just me and Hazel. " Chiron nodded and Nico sat down again. Reyna was concerned. Nico sometimes exaggerated when he overestimated himself and she didn't want Hedge to have to patch him up again, because the satyr would definitely have to come along.  
"Then we come to the last ..."  
"Reyna." Chiron sighed and Reyna winced. She looked up to see Jason, who had risen. "Reyna is the only Bellona daughter we know."  
There was a murmur of approval. Reyna jumped up.  
"No. No no no no no. I have to run a camp and manage a legion, repair Octavian's damage and plan the transportation of the fallen. I can't just go out and do an assignment. "  
"I'm afraid you have to."  
“Chiron, your camp has also been damaged and you have dead too. You know how it is! "  
"Of course, but this sounds important."  
"I don't just let my people down just because there is an assignment I should take part in!"  
"Reyna, listen ..."  
“No, I'm not listening. I can't just do that! "  
Chiron stared into Reyna's eyes and Reyna stared back, hands clasped around the edge of the table. Nico suddenly appeared between the shadows and stepped between them.  
"You know what? We'll clear it up inside. " Chiron nodded and turned to Leo.  
“Leo, take all that can help. You need a new ship, even if Gaia is no longer a threat. Reyna, we'll continue talking in the meeting room. "  
Reyna wanted to protest, but Nico grabbed her wrist and together they plunged into the shadows.


	4. Let's talk with Chiron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiron wants to talk, Nico is blushing and Reyna is pretty sure, that the Artemis Girls are strange.  
> Oh, and there are these stupid monsters attacking Reyna, Nico and Thalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm sorry for errors. Pls don't hate me.

Reyna was sitting at the ping-pong table and glared at Nico. The leopard head behind her snored and the smell of cheese was in the air. The door opened and Chiron entered the room.  
"Be quiet, child, and let me talk." He cut her off before she could complain and came up to her. “I know you have to run a camp. I know that you have a lot to do, that you have to take care of everything. I understand you child But you have to accept this prophecy. You cannot avoid an assignment. It is a honor. And the world depends on it. All of our lives. I know which weapon is meant and you have to find it. "  
Reyna sighed. She sat in her chair and wrapped her arms around her torso. At that moment the door flew open and Thalia Grace stormed into the room.  
"I come with."  
“Thalia, how nice to see you. However, I am afraid ... "  
“Chiron, Artemis sends me. I have to come with you as the reporter. "  
Reyna expected Chiron to protest, but the centaur just nodded. Then he turned to Nico.  
"Go and ask Leo how long it will take." Nico nodded and disappeared into the shadows while Chiron turned back to Reyna.  
“So again, my dear. You...."  
“I already got it. I have to come with you whether I want to or not. "  
"Yes. I'm sorry for you. The seven don't necessarily want to come along either, but sometimes we have to do things for the greater good. "  
Selfish. You'd rather let the world die than help. Killer.  
“All right. I go and tell Dakota to temporarily fill my post. As soon as I know how long it will take Valdez. "  
Chiron looked relieved and turned to Thalia.  
“Would you please go and find coach Hedge? Ask him to come with you. If not, we'll ask someone else. Grover, for example. " Thalia nodded and left the room. Reyna got up too now and wanted to leave, but Chiron held her arm.  
“Reyna, listen to me. You just turned 16 years old. " A look of surprise crossed her face and he sighed again. “I know you would like everyone to think that you are older. But Reyna, you're just as human as Percy or Annabeth or Jason or Thalia. You deserve not to have to carry everything on your own. That's what friends are for."  
She yanked her arm loose and adjusted her sleeve. Chiron noticed and he probably saw the bandages too. But he didn't say anything.  
“I know what to do. I'll just save the world and then I can rebuild my camp. " He laughed and nodded.  
“I admire your optimism. After all, I'm already several thousand years old, but I've never met a praetor like you. "  
She tried to smile at him gratefully, but Reyna knew it was more of a grimace. Then Nico emerged from the shadows.  
“Leo says that he has already put another ship under construction. It doesn't take as long as last time, maybe a week. And he says I should get everyone involved in the assignment. Meetings and all. At least for a start. As if I were a servant. "  
Chiron sighed again and ran a hand through his thinning hair.  
“Okay, Nico. Oh, and we still have to get Thalia. " At Reyna's words, he started to take Reyna's hand.  
“Oh no, di Angelo. We walk. I'm sure Doctor Will forbade you to take shadow trips. " Reyna couldn't help but smile when she saw Nico blush.  
“Will and I are just friends. We're both gay, but he's wondering if he's asexual too, so stop teasing me about it. " Reyna raised her hands defensively and grinned. Chiron cleared his throat.  
“Would you two go then? I have to send an Iris message to Mister D. " Nico left the room, his bomber jacket was blowing in the wind that came through the front door and Reyna followed him.  
They searched for Thalia all over the property, but the Huntress of Artemis was nowhere to be seen. Nico kicked a stone in frustration.  
“Oh come on! Where can she still be? "  
"I don't know, maybe we should check the Artemis Hut." Nico turned slowly to Reyna. He eyed her pretty closely and then ...  
"You knew it."  
"Yes. I saw them. "  
"Oh my god Reyna, I hate you!"  
He hates you. Everyone hates you. Liar. Killer. Traitor.  
She laughed out loud and tried to ignore the voices. For once it worked. Nico had a good effect on Reyna. Together they ran back down the hill on which they had stood by Thalia's tree and went to the Artemis hut. Nico stopped a few paces away.  
"You know what? You go knock. I'll wait over there, behind the corner of the hut. " With that, Nico disappeared around the corner of the Apollo hut and Reyna stood alone in front of the door. She knocked. Inside she heard a murmur and a thud. Then the door flew open. A little huntress with dark hair and eyes stared up at Reyna.  
"What can I do for you?"  
"Uhm .. I'm looking for Thalia Grace." The huntress's face lit up and she was about to say something when she was grabbed by one hand and pulled back into the hut. Thalia appeared in the doorway and studied Reyna's face.  
"Did you just knock one of your huntress off the door just to talk to me, Grace?" There was laughter from inside the hut and Thalia looked around angrily, her blue eyes shining dangerously.  
"You'd like that, Rey." YES, Reyna wanted to scream.  
"No." She said instead. “I should get you. Leo is holding a meeting. Do you have a satyr? " Laughter from inside the hut, and Reyna thought she heard the clatter of coins. Thalia nodded.  
“I even have two satyrs. Grover and Hedge. But Grover is out somewhere, I think he's in Peru. "  
“So that's called hedge. Great. Are you coming?"  
Thalia nodded and left the cabin, throwing one last fatal look back. They reached the Apollo hut.  
“Nico! Come out." The son of Hades appeared beside her. Thalia hit him on the back. Reyna turned to the two of them and cleared her throat.  
“So, Nico, where do we have to go. And no, no shadow travel! " He sighed, then turned and headed for the forest. Reyna hurried to walk beside him, far from Thalia. Thalia's words still haunted Reyna's mind. They reached the edge of the forest and plunged into the dark green. The shadow was pleasant and Reyna relaxed a little, just very, very slightly. That was another mistake. You were bowing around a large tree when an arrow hissed at Nico's face. Reyna reacted quickly, her sword descending and splitting the arrow in the air. Reyna jumped in front of Nico. Three masked archers came out of the forest. The same marks were painted on their helmets and breastplates, but Reyna ignored them. The Roman raced forward and her sword hit one of the opponents. He had drawn his sword too. Reyna quickly began to let down attacks on her opponent. Left, right, left again, then an overhead blow. Her sword split his skull and the attacker dissolved into dust along with his weapons and armor. Reyna rushed to the next one, who was just approaching Nico, who was fighting the third attacker together with Thalia. Reyna pounced on the last of them. Her sword slammed into his. It fell into a rhythm and struck here and there. Then her cover slid inches aside as a pained cry rang out behind her. The opponent's sword ran across her stomach, leaving a thin, lightly bleeding wound. Reyna whirled and chopped off her opponent's leg, then rammed her sword through his chest. She looked around. Thalia was holding her bleeding shoulder, Nico was fine and the attacker was a pile of dust on the floor.  
"Everything OK?" Thalia looked up at Reyna's words and nodded.  
“Is just a scratch. Come on, we have to move on. The others are probably wondering where we are. "  
Oh, she's hurt. Your fault. She will never love you  
With that they set off again. Nico showed them Bunker 9, the large gates of which were wide open. When Reyna walked into the great room, she could only really admire what she was seeing. In front of her, the hull for a new ship had already been built and the entire Hephaestus hut was currently working on the walls of the boat. Leo saw her and called her over.  
“Are you all right? Thalia, your shoulder is bleeding. "  
“Oh yes, we have been attacked by monsters. Was funny. I made them all. " Reyna looked at her confused.  
“I had two and you and Nico had one. And I am fine!"  
"Thalia is injured?" They had reached the others and Jason had jumped up at Leo's words. "Wait, I'll get the first-aid kit."  
With that he hissed off and was back thirty seconds with a box of bandages on his arm.  
"So, my friends, let's plan!" Reyna sighed. Leo was a little too enthusiastic for her.


End file.
